Ronnie Anderson
Background Ronnie Anderson is the sister (adoptive) to Nellie Delerra. With the adoption of Nellie, she was no longer the only child of Paul Anderson and Celeste Anderson. She serves as a support for Nellie and provides her advice to her when needed. With the revelation of Nellie being a supernatural being, she has been sworn to secrecy with the truth of a whole other world existing together with humans. As she struggles to balance her ordinary life with her sister's own vast world, Ronnie learns of the prophecy that her sister is to fulfill. She is included in the journey of Nellie when she gets herself involved in the plot to execute the King. Personality Ronnie displays great confidence and a humorous personality. She shows her affection towards those she cares about and is an extrovert who is loyal to her friends and family. Some find her to be too expressive and consider her to be talkative. Ronnie can be very protective of her family, and shows that protective side of hers towards Nellie in multiple events in which she believes Nellie will be in danger. Because of her protective side, she tends to get herself mixed up in supernatural events with the pure intent of protecting her sister. Towards the other members of Nellie's pack, she shows great care and trust as she respects them for protecting Nellie at all times. Her temper can change quickly when she believes one has ill intentions towards those she cares about and will do whatever in her power to keep them safe. Appearance With a height of 5"9 feet, Ronnie appears as a petite blonde with a weight of 119 lbs. Her hair is of medium length that is naturally wavy and has light blue eyes. Her appearance can be referenced to Rosie Huntington-Whiteley as a realistic version of the fictional character. Rogue Attack Arc In the beginning of this event in the story, Ronnie is not made known due to the event taking place before the adoption of Nellie Delerra. After saving Nellie from a rogue who chases her continuously, Ronnie's father Paul Anderson brings the child to their former home and tends to the child. The next morning, Ronnie meets the orphan and takes quickly to her due to her sympathy towards the other fifteen-year-old. Ronnie as a young teen finds great interest in the girl but is suspicious as to how she escaped a wolf in the woods. One year later after she was taken in, Nellie goes through her first transformation into her wolf on her sixteenth birthday. Due to their home being close to the woods, Nellie runs off and Ronnie chases after her to see what had gotten into her sister. Upon finding her sister writhing on the ground of the woods, Ronnie watches in great shock as Nellie's bones crack and contort in inhuman ways. As she tries to tend to her sister and call for help, Nellie confesses of her true identity and turns into a wolf before Ronnie's eyes. Completely baffled by the white wolf standing in front of her, she takes a step back in fear before watching the wolf lay on the ground. Ronnie sees that the wolf means no harm and slowly reached a hand towards it before making contact. Two figures made their way through the woods after hearing shouts and screams of pain, and reveal themselves to be Paul and Celeste Anderson. The scene of Ronnie sitting beside a wolf and Nellie nowhere in sight brings the adults into a state of panic. After begging Ronnie to move towards them, she refuses and keeps to the wolf's side before it moves from her and steps towards the other two. Thinking it may be like the rogue wolf, Ronnie's father decides to come at it with a nearby rock. Before he can throw the rock, the wolf whimpers before its body forms back into a shivering Nellie whose clothes are ripped. Moving Arc Ronnie and her family move to a new state to better support Nellie's other life and keep her hidden. In order to soothe her sister's nerves, Ronnie jokes with her sister aboard the plane as they head to the new state of Larentia. With her playful banter, Ronnie is able to calm her sister. Upon their arrival to Larentia, Ronnie brings her sister to a mall and they collide with another wolf who her sister Nellie identifies as a member of the wolf in the city they drove to. With a keen understanding of what her sister had been doing for the past few years, Ronnie lends a hand by covering for Nellie as she goes to meet with her pack members. Keeping her family unaware of what is being done, Ronnie serves as Nellie's protection against being found out by their parents. Reunion Arc Ronnie follows along as they go to break out two of Nellie's pack members from the capture of the pack in their area. Upon seeing Ronnie present during the breakout, Nellie demands she does not follow for she wishes to keep her safe from her other life as a werewolf. Due to Ronnie's protective and sometimes stubborn personality, she refuses and gets to stay as Nellie sneaks into the packhouse in which her pack members are kept in. Later after this event, Ronnie learns of an old friend of Nellie's who originates from her old pack. She also learns of how Nellie's brother Jake Delerra is actually alive and had been watching over his sister for quite some time. Upon knowing this, Ronnie shows Nellie her endless support and tends to her sister by spending time with her. VioPro Arc At the revelation that Nellie is to fulfill a prophecy that includes the odd violet strand in her body, Ronnie shows her support and care by her appearance during the moment Nellie finds out of a Royal Advisor being alive and well for centuries. At the appearance of Ronnie, Nellie shows her disapproval to her human sister being present and being there at the Laboratory. As she finds out, Ronnie argued against being left back in Larentia while Jake and the others left to check up on their Alpha. With much information about the violet strand left unknown, the leading scientist and member of Nellie's pack, Julian Keustch, declares that she must stay to go through experiments to test the abilities of the strand that is then deemed the 'VioPro.' At this, Ronnie is forced to return to Larentia to keep their parents from being more curious about Nellie's disappearance.